everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Arden Pan
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=file:Arden Pan Final.png |caption= |story=Peter and Wendy |role=Peter Pan |powerfulqualities=Energetic, Adventurous, Cryptic |age=Unclear, though he appears to be around 14 years old |alignment= |roommate=Li Wukong |heartsdesire="I ain't never gonna grow up, ya hear? Who would want to anyways when children 'ave more fun!" |magictouch="With the help of some pixie dust I can fly, though that's nothing compared to 'vrything else I got up my sleeve!" |romancestatus="Blegh, girls are gross!" |cursesmoment="People say I'm immature, but I jus' say they don't got imagination!" |favsubject="Home Evilnomics is so much fun, lemme tell ya! What, you don't think I should be in that class? Well lemme say one thing then, I don't care!" |leastfavsubject="Crownculous is soooooooooooo annoying! Who needs numbers when you're a kid forever?" |bffea= }} While it may seem unclear to some if Arden is a Royal or a Rebel, giving off vibes of being both, the bottom line is that there's never a dull moment when he's around! He is wallpacapaca's 11th character on the Portal! Biography Personality Excitable, energetic, and just a little bit cryptic, Arden is not one to go with the flow. A former student of the Never After Institute it's still unclear to many just where he falls in the Royal and Rebel debate. In the past, he might have been a hardcore rebel, but now it seems as if that "reformatory" school might just have gotten to him. He's always up for an adventure, loving to run around Neverland and discover new things. From flying around to fighting pirates, Arden's pastimes might sound intense for others but bring him so much joy. It's rare to find him without a smile on his face. No one really knows if it's genuine, or if he plasters it on to avoid having to go back to Never After. In fact, that's not the only cryptic thing about this young looking boy. He keeps many secrets, and when confronted about them he will never give a straight up answer. Even his own roommate doesn't know everything about him, which is odd because they see each other every day. It's hard to hide things from someone you live with, yet somehow Arden manages it. Appearance With teal hair and pale yellow skin, you'd think his looks would be what makes him stand out in a crowd, yet at Ever After he seems to fit right in. He has light brown eyes that always seem to light up a room, and yet they're likely the most "normal" thing about his appearance. Much like his father, Arden enjoys adorning himself in green tunics and some really fabulous hats. Though, he does dress up a bit more, with some accessories that might make him seem ready to abandon fate. Pauldrons and belts don't fall in line with how Peter Pan dresses, yet they seem to be staples of his son's looks. One might say they belong more on a pirate than a child who never grows up, yet Arden seems content wearing them around. Fairy tale – Peter and Wendy The Story from 's Point of View In all honesty, it's painfully unclear how Arden views his fate. People who knew him as a child will note that he used to look forward to being an adult, yet now he's taking a complete 180 and embraces being a child forever. He stays away from the Royal and Rebel drama, and yet he takes courses that embrace his destiny and go against it. When people try to probe him to figure this out, it becomes even more painfully clear that he does not like to give straight answers. One thing is for sure though, his old school did a number on him, and there's only one way to get out of the Never After Institute. History As a child, Arden loved nothing more than to play adult, taking care of the younger Neverlandians and pretending to be all grown up. Even finding out that he was destined to stay a kid forever couldn't take the gleam out of his eyes, for he always knew he could rebel. When his father found out, he was furious. Who wouldn't want to stay a child forever? That was when he got sent away to the Never After Institute, where for the first time ever, Arden wasn't always smiling. Day after day, he went from attending classes to getting punished, until finally he broke. Screaming out that he embraces destiny, he was permitted to return home. Well, at least for a bit. His father still didn't trust that he was "fixed" so he was sent to Ever After High where one day he'll sign the Storybook of Legends and seal his fate. Yet, somehow it still seems like Arden might rebel. However, no one really knows. All they do know, is that this young boy has spent too much time trapped in his own mind, and he really needs to find a way out. Relationships Family Peter Pan :One might think having a fun loving father who's still a child like you might be the best kind of father ever, though that's hardly the case. Arden never really felt connected to his father. When he was very little going on adventures wasn't his thing, but it was all his father wanted to do! :Only recently have the two become close, though more like a friendship than a father and son. That might have to do with both of them being the same age, though had Arden not attended Never After for as long as he did, they might still be distant. Friends Li Wukong :Being roommates and energetic messes, it's obvious these two would get along. While Li does miss his old roommate and childhood friend, he has to admit that it's never a dull moment with Arden. Though, he does wish that his new roomie would be more honest. Li tries to stay open and inviting, though I doubt he'd make it through the depths of Arden's mind if he ever got allowed inside. Faelle Sugarstone :Adventurous spirits unite! From flying around together to playing jokes on their friends, Faelle and Arden are like two peas in a pod! They enjoy similar pastimes, though they aren't the best of friends. They can be found together pretty often, but mainly when one finds a tip of adventure they want to share with the other. Romance Current Status :Having the mind of a child, Arden most certainly is not ready for romance just yet. Enemies Artemas Ocean :Arden envies Artemas for being able to make it out of the Never After Institute with his mind in tact. While Artemas barely remembers Arden, it's clear that the other will never forget. Being best friends and roommates while attending the Institute, they would always confide secrets in each other and promised that if one made it out, they would come back for the other. One day, Artemas managed to escape, yet he never returned, and Arden has not forgotten this betrayal. Pet Current Status :When he was little, Arden had a dog, but had to give it up when he was sent away to Never After. Now, he doesn't seem like he cares about having a pet or not. Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Never After Institute